


A shirt

by Readerstories



Series: John Shelby x reader [1]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 01:50:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20806544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: 6. with bonnie gold or john plsss (6.“Have you stolen my shirt?” )





	A shirt

For the first time in what feels like forever, you and John have some time alone. Polly had said she could take the kids for the weekend, well more like ordered that she would, and that you and John should spend some time together. 

She had pretty much showed you and John out the door as soon as the kids were over the threshold, ordering you two to go home and enjoy the peace and quiet. 

“Not like you are ever going to have that often with all these kids, especially since you are without a doubt going to have more.”

“What gave you that idea?” You ask her. She gives you bot a deadpan look.

“Like I don’t know what you kids will get up to.” She says and slam the door shut in front of your face. John laughs and you can’t help but join him. You take his hands in yours, ready to drag him back home.

\-----------

John wakes a few hours later, very content after spending a lot of time with you in bed. He notes with displeasure that you are no longer in said bed with him. Getting up and out of the bed, he pulls on his underwear and trousers, but he can’t find his shirt. 

Walking out barefoot, he heads for the kitchen, since he can hear noise coming from there as well as something cooking. He is met with the loveliest sight he has perhaps ever seen. 

You stirring a pot wearing his shirt, and only his shirt it looks like. He pads quietly over to you, slipping his arms around your waist from behind.

“Have you stolen my shirt?” You jump slightly when he comes up, but quickly relax into his arms.

“Mhm, might have.”

“Might have?” John kisses your neck, grinning. 

“Technically I didn’t steal it, since you love seeing me in your shirts.”

“That’s true. What you cooking?”

“I’m making- Hey!” You slap away his hand that had started to go under the shirt. You turn around in his arms, John fakes a pout. 

“Food first.” You point at him with the spoon you had been stirring the food with. John leans forwards slightly, taking it in his mouth, sucking it clean.

“Mmm, delicious.” You roll your eyes at him, setting the spoon down before giving him a kiss. John deepens the kiss, almost convincing you to let him take you right there against the counter. 

But you manage to stop yourself and him, and get some food in your bodies before your stumble back in bed in a flurry of limbs and in such a hurry that some might think it was your first time. But it’s not and it’s definitely not going to be the last.


End file.
